


Bait

by Lesserknownhero



Series: 31 moments with you [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Honeypot, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, SAM WILSON CAPTAIN AMERICA, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a shit, Steve has seduction skills, Stucky - Freeform, Undercover Missions, everyone gives Steve shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Steve goes undercover to catch a thiefBucky misunderstands some things.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt-Bait
> 
> All mistakes are mine. All characters belong to their creators.

Steve sat in the hotel bar and tried to remember what those youtube videos on mindfulness had said about fidgeting. 

Or maybe that had been Bruce talking about mindfulness and the youtube videos had been instapot recipes. 

He groaned and drummed his fingers against his thigh. His left foot tapped out a complimentary beat until Sam’s voice sighed in his ear. 

“_ Sit. Still, _ ” he said exasperated, “ _ You were a soldier. An elite operative. How in the hot hydra shit are you still alive when you’re this wiggly?” _

Bucky laughed and Steve’s heart did a squeeze and flutter at the sound. 

“This is stupid,” Bucky said over the comms, “The whole plan is just, stupid.”

“And... that makes thirteen,” Steve muttered softly. 

“What?” Bucky snapped. 

“You’ve made your point about this being stupid Buck. You’ve said it exactly thirteen times now.”

“Well, You’ve got a thick skull so it bears repeating.”

And you have. Don’t worry, my thick skull and I are clear on your feelings about how stupid this is, so feel free to either share a new opinion or shut your trap.”

“Hey Steve,” Sam said, cutting into their bickering, “ you ever been fishing?”

“What?” Bucky asked. 

“No Sam,” Steve said, “I’ve never been fishing. Why?”

“Well, I figured as much and thought I’d share a piece of wisdom with you. Rule number one of fishing? The bait shouldn’t be talking.”

Steve smiled and took a sip of his scotch before casually scratching his nose with his middle finger. He didn’t know where Sam and Bucky were posted but he knew they had clear sightlines of his position, alone at a two-top in the hotel bar, and the rest of the room around him. 

“Real cute Rogers,” Sam said, “Now get your game face on. Our mark is here.”

The ‘mark’ was a woman named Felicia Hardy. She was a professional criminal and master thief. She had recently raided the labs of a Doctor Octavius and stolen some highly valuable, incredibly dangerous biotech. Steve had been asked by SHIELD to help capture her and recover the tech. 

He sat up a little straighter and surveyed the room. She was easy to spot. Tall and gorgeous with hair so blonde it looked white, a bold red lip, and a slinky black dress that hugged her ample curves. She smiled when she saw him and he rose to his feet to greet her. 

Wanted criminal or not, she was a lady and his mother had been meticulous about teaching her son manners. 

“Ms. Hardy,” Steve said extending his hand, “Thank you for coming.”

“Please, call me Felicia.”

They both sat down and Steve signaled for the waiter. 

She ordered a vodka cranberry and Steve got another scotch. He couldn’t get drunk but he needed something to do with his hands and it was better to hold a drink then systematically shred cocktail napkins with his fingers. 

She took a healthy sip of her drink when it arrived and watched Steve openly as he sipped his. 

“I have to admit I was surprised when you called,” she said, “I’m a curious girl and everything I’ve read about you suggests that you should be shriveled like a raisin living out your platinum years in a seaside nursing home.” 

Steve chuckled and relaxed a bit into his seat, slouching his shoulders and easing open his legs a little bit. He wasn’t a man-spreader by nature but he’d read enough about body language to know how to make his large frame look less than it was, more inviting instead of intimidating. He did it slowly and casually yet Felicia still clocked the movement. 

She was good. Her body also lost a bit of its rigidity though so Steve felt confident he hadn’t completely lost his touch. 

“You shouldn’t believe everything you read on the internet,” he told her. 

It was her turn to laugh and it was a nice one, not too loud but light and musical to the ear. Steve realized under different circumstances he may have liked her. Instead, he just found her intriguing. 

“Oh I know,” Felicia admitted, “But I can’t deny that curiosity is the main reason I came here tonight. I mean, it’s not every day that Captain America calls a girl up looking to recruit steady hands for a heist.”

“Sam Wilson is Captain America now,” Steve said.

“Semantics,” she said waving him off, “You’ll always be America’s red, white, and blue beacon.” 

“It’s the truth, I’m just Steve Rogers and as I said on the phone, I need help. Professional help.”

She eyed him again, squinting a little as she took his measure, the winged black eyeliner she wore made her green eyes pop.

"Why not ask Lang?" She asked. 

Steve dipped his chin in acknowledgment. She knew her stuff this self-named ‘Black Cat’ but so did Steve. 

“He’s an Avenger now and this is not SHIELD sanctioned. Strictly off the books. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him and put his work and family on the line.”

She finished her drink and leaned her elbows onto the table. “But it is for me?”

“Hey,” Steve said also leaning in, “No one is forcing you. We’re just talking here. Feel free to leave at any time, I won’t stop you.”

She smiled and leaned back out of his space. “I didn’t say anything about wanting to leave,” she said, “I’m having fun.”

He gave her a charming smile. “Good,” he said, “I’m enjoying myself too.”

And he was. She was smart and engaging not to mention it had been years since Steve had been asked to this sort of work and it was nice to flex these skills again. 

There was an annoyed scoff from his earpiece. He was almost certain it was Bucky and he wanted to tell the sniper to STFU but luckily the bar was loud enough that Felicia couldn’t possibly hear anything and Steve couldn’t afford to blow his cover. 

  


He let his fingers brush the back of her hand a little as he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair getting the fringe off his forehead. He was wearing dress shoes and slacks, both black with a v-neck plum sweater and she was eyeing the column of his throat. 

Her dossier had listed her as single and SHIELD had the idea to try a honeypot scheme on her with Steve playing the part of the honey. He’d found the idea ludicrous initially “I could be her grandfather!” he’d argued but they’d maintained that her tendency towards passionate flings with powerful men made him the perfect foil. 

He’d reluctantly agreed. Now, sitting across from her and seeing the slightly dilated pupils and keen fixation on him, he was both flattered and bewildered. He still often thought of himself as the skinny punk from Brooklyn so to have the attention of a powerful, beautiful woman was still novel in some ways and also he was so. damn. old. 

She knew who he was, how old he was and she was clearly still interested. Steve blamed it on the serum and didn’t let it go to his head which was easy to do since she was so far removed from his ideal partner it was laughable. 

“So,” he said, “Shall we talk business?”

She licked her lips then drained the last of the amber liquid from his drinking glass. 

_ Ew, bitch _.

That was definitely Bucky. Steve curled his toes in his shoes to prevent himself from rolling his eyes or looking around to glare at his best friend. 

“Not here,” Felicia said softly drawing his attention back to her, “ This discussion requires a bit more privacy. I have a room upstairs.”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a money clip. After he tossed a few bills on the table, enough to cover the drinks and a healthy tip, he stood up then pulled out her chair for her. 

“Lead the way,” he said. 

Her room was on the top floor. The penthouse suite. He whistled in appreciation as she let him into the opulent space. 

There was floor to ceiling windows along the south and west walls showing a stunning view of the city. 

“Killer view right?” she asked. 

“Yes indeed.” 

She looked away from the windows to see that Steve wasn’t taking in the view, he was taking in her figure. She blushed then grinned slyly. 

“Captain,” she said.

“Steve,” he corrected her. 

“Steve,” she said, “Are you wearing a wire?”

“No ma’am,” he told her. He wasn’t. Not that she would find anyway. His earpiece was disguised as a flesh-colored bandaid the size of his pinky nail and hidden behind his left ear. The camera was in his prescription free, completely clear, contact lenses. 

“Then you won’t mind removing your coat and sweater for me?”

He pitched his voice an octave lower as he chuckled then spoke. 

“No, ma’am.”

He took his time, the jacket came off and was draped over the back of a club chair then he grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it up slowly maximizing the show by clenching then stretching his abs as the shirt went up, over his head and then neatly laid on top of his coat. His dog tags clinked comfortably as they were jostled then came to rest again in their place against his sternum. 

Someone in his ear wolf-whistled. Steve foolishly hoped it was Bucky.

He laced his fingers together then rested them against the back of his head, this both invited her to check for a wire and showed off his arms and chest. She ogled him openly and he smirked, raising a taunting eyebrow at her. 

“See?” he asked, “No wire.” 

He spun in a slow circle then faced her again. 

“Take off your pants,” she demanded. 

That surprised him and he dropped his arms. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, “You think I have a recording device in my pants?”

“No,” she said gathering up her flowing hair into a messy knot ontop her head, “I wanna fuck you and it will be easier to do once we get you out of those impeccably tailored pants.”

Steve nearly swallowed his tongue. 

It was one thing to flirt. To use the big dumb body he’d been given as a tool to draw her in, actual sex with her was not on the table. He had to think quickly. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, stalling for time. 

“Nope,” she said kicking off her thin stilettos, “Take ‘em off. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Steve was in a good position. Excellent sightlines for the neighboring buildings, he didn’t know which one his partners would be in but he knew being in front of the windows was his best bet. He just needed to get Felicia closer to him. 

“Listen, Felicia,” he said laying into the ‘aw-shucks’ old school charm, “I’m a bit of an old fashioned guy. You’re gonna have to at least kiss me a little first.” 

She smiled again and stepped forward, in front of the window just as Steve intended. Her hands were warm and surprisingly soft as they landed lightly on his pecs steadying herself as she got onto her tip-toes then…

The windows on their left shattered and two glowing blue rounds hit her in the temple dropping her like a sack of stones. 

Steve stepped away from her unconscious body, she was hit with icer rounds, not actual bullets, and he started pulling on his shirt and coat. 

SHIELD agents came in through the hall doors and began sweeping the room. Once re-dressed Steve joined the search for the briefcase containing stolen tech. 

They found it in amongst her clothes, it was wrapped in a fur at the bottom of her suitcase. Steve handed it over to one of the agents then exited the room and made his way to the lobby. 

Maria Hill was waiting for him. “Thank you, Commander,” she said shaking his hand, “That went beautifully.” 

Steve was blushing. He didn’t realize Maria was running point for the Op and wondered how much she’d seen. 

“I’m happy to help,” Steve said truthfully, “Do you need me to stay for a debrief?”

“We can do that tomorrow,” she told him, “Go home, get some rest.”

They said their goodbyes and then he hit the street and waited. 

It took fourteen and a half minutes for Bucky to meet him. 

“Where’s Sam?” Steve asked. 

“Got buzzed. His ‘focus’ “ Bucky did sarcastic air quotes, “Is needed elsewhere.”

“Poor sap,” Steve said with a chuckle, “You ready to go home?”

“Hell _ yes. _”

They rode home in silence. Steve was too tired to chit chat and Bucky was being moody. 

Any other time Steve would call him on it and pester it out of him but Bucky’s face told him not to try it just yet. 

When they arrived at their shared brownstone, Steve went up to his room to change into more comfortable clothes and Bucky went to stow his gear. 

Steve was in sweatpants and a tee when suddenly his bedroom door banged open. He whirled around reaching for a shield he no longer owned only to pull up short. It was just Bucky. 

“You alright Barnes?” Steve asked. 

Bucky marched across the room and took Steve by the shoulders kissing him senseless. 

Steve savored the contact for a moment then pulled away. 

“Hang on a second, what?”

The former assassin growled, “I don’t want you kissing anyone else.”

“I-I haven’t been,” Steve stammered.

“You were gonna kiss _ her _!”

“That was an op Buck, “ Steve said, “It wasn’t real.”

Bucky harrumphed unhappily. 

“Bucky wait,” Steve said slowly, “Are you _ jealous _?”

  


Bucky shoved a hand through his tousled dark hair and eyed Steve warily then nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted, “Yeah I am jealous. You looked so good back there and watching you put on all those slick moves? How could I not be? Besides, I just... I love you goddamnit.”

Steve grinned. His best guy was ridiculous. “I know Bucky. I love you too.”

“You do?” Bucky asked, “Wait, what do you mean you know?”

For a moment Steve considered shaking the man in his arms but he resisted. He didn’t really want to fight. He wanted a sandwich, and to lay down in his big comfortable bed with the man he loved and go to sleep. 

And maybe kiss a little more. 

So he talked. 

“Buck we live together. We cuddle when we watch movies and share the same blankets, we eat all our meals together. Hell, last week you won me that scary-ass looking stuffed bear with the lazy eye then held my hand all afternoon at the county fair,” he took one hand off Bucky’s waist and cupped the side of his neck, “I love you too you dumb jerk. I just figured you knew that.”

“You never said anything,” Bucky said quietly, “How the hell would I have known? We haven’t kissed, haven’t fucked…”

“I assumed you didn’t want to,” Steve said with a shrug, “I dropped hints in the beginning but you never made a move so I just figured that wasn’t something you wanted from our relationship and that’s okay. I just wanna be with you, Buck. However you want me, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Bucky’s eyes were misty and so were Steve’s. He leaned in and kissed his best friend gently.

“I didn’t mean to make you jealous sweetheart,” Steve said, “I promise the only one I wanna kiss is you.”

Bucky kissed him again. 

“Good,” he said, “Now take off your pants.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed then did as he was told. 

End. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed some necessary tags. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
